1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chucking mechanism which detachably retains a central opening portion of a storage medium which rotates along a predetermined axis, a brushless motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chucking mechanism which detachably retains a data storage medium (hereinafter referred to as disk) includes a plurality of claw members at a turn table thereof. The claw members which are movable in a substantially radial direction make contact with a central opening portion of the disk so as to securely and detachably retain the disk. In order to achieve an optimal strength for retaining the disk and allow the disk to be removed smoothly, it is important that the chucking mechanism includes appropriate components having appropriate functions.
Conventionally, each claw member includes at a circumferentially central area of a tip portion thereof one claw portion for retaining the central opening portion of the disk.
Having only one claw portion per claw member may damage (e.g., deformation) the disk since a radial force of each claw portion may be slightly different from one another. Also, since each claw member may apply the radial force different from one another to the disk, an alignment between the rotation of the disk and a central axis of the brushless motor will be compromised.
Also, since a contact area, per claw member, making contact with the disk is limited and small, a force generated by the chucking mechanism to retain the disk is limited.